wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
01.01
Synopsis On Nantucket Island, Joe Hackett, owner and sole pilot of Sandpiper Air, receives a letter from the executor of his late father's will. The letter contains a package to be opened only in the presence of his brother, Brian, who had run off with Joe's fiancée Carol six years ago, and to whom Joe had not spoken to since. At the urging of Helen, proprietress of the airport lunch counter and longtime friend to both brothers, Joe calls up Brian to invite him to the island. After Brian's arrival, the two open the package only to discover a key to a security deposit box. Expecting to a find a fortune, the two brothers head of to the bank. But they return with another key, this one to a lock in Boston. The trail of keys continue, until they return to Nantucket with a key belonging to an unknown lock. Frustrated at the meaningless chase, the strained peace between the two brothers dissolves. The painful subject of Carol is brought up, but Brian reveals that Carol ran off with another man only two weeks ago. Just as Brian is ready to leave the airport, Fay discovers that the key belongs to one of the lockers at the airport. Inside is one last suitcase, and inside that suitcase....is nothing but joke snakes and a picture of young Joe and Brian together. Their father's last wish was to have his estranged sons reunited, and that wish is granted as Brian accepts Joe's job offer to be a pilot for Sandpiper. ---- Cast ''' Tim Daly as Joe Hackett Steven Weber as Brian Hackett Crystal Bernard as Helen Chappel Thomas Haden Church as Lowell Mather David Schram as Roy Biggins Rebecca Schull as Fay Cochran Torrey Hanson as Passenger Brigitte Kempt as Woman ---- '''Crew Executive Producers: David Angell, Peter Casey and David Lee Casting: Jeff Greenburg C.S.A. Executive Story Consultant: Philip LaZebnik Assistant Producer: Maggie Randell Director of Photography: Rey Christopher Editor: Billy Fox Unit Production Manager: Stephen Lim 1st Assistant Director: Lenny Garner 2nd Assistant Director: Sam Epstein Music Composed and Adapted By: Anthony Cooke Theme By: Franz Schubert Set Decorator: Tom Buggenhogen, Laura Richarz Script Supervisor: ''Sonny Flippini ''Casting Executive: Helen Mossler Music Editor: Chips Swanson Costume Designer: Elizabeth Palmer Costume Supervisor: Joyce Beren Production Coordinator: Janice Carr Production Mixer: Robert Crosby C.A.S. Make Up Artist: Bruce Hutchinson Hair Stylist: Patricia Phillips Assistants To The Producers: Keith Bickford, Yvette Culver, Teena Heim, Suzanne Holmes, Larry McCallister, Lori A. Moneymaker, Sheila Gutherie Nevil, Eddie Pardella, W. Dean White, Eddie Williams ---- Episode Quotes Fay: You've got six passengers and a crate of lobsters that have to be delivered alive. The lobsters, not the people. Although I'm sure the people would appreciate it too. Fay: For those of you going out to meet arriving passengers, we found out, due to one particularly nasty incident, it's best to wait for the propellers to come to a complete stop. Joe: It never fails, every time I fly, I come back a little surer there's a god. Lowell: I go down to the dump and shoot rats. Joe: Ok now, remember Brian, whatever is in this suitcase, we split in two. Brian: What if it's a puppy? Brian: Whoa! Major hooters! Trivia * This episode's plot was later revisited in season eight in the one hour finale "Final Approach" Category:Episodes